


Bunnified!

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Characters Turned Bunny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: The plot bunnies have taken over the stories we know and love. Now it's up to a snowshoe hare and his friends to stop the plot bunnies before they transition fully into the fandoms.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon works belong to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction one-shot series.
> 
> Welcome to the bunny take over series. This story is filled with one-shots, mainly focused as our favorite heroes and villains as rabbits and hares. It’s going to be one wild, chaotic, cuteness overload tale. :)

**Introduction**

The snow bristled fondly on little Blade. For a snowshoe hare, Blade was one sort of bunny that did not like to be taken seriously. Sure, he had his ups and downs, but nothing compared to the moment when he would become a full-fledged hare. In haste, he skipped and hopped this way and that, ducking under branches and skittering from one tree to the next.

There. The Burrow was present. Would he make it? Would he, without falling into the frozen lake… yes, he made it! He was home at long last with his fuzzy dwarf rabbit Mimsie and her three children.

“Mimsie,” Blade said.

“Blade, there’s been an assignment we have for you,” Mimsie said, passing to him on the wooden table a folder. A rather thin folder.

“Why is it so thin?” Blade asked. “Wasn’t I already assigned to a world?”

“Well, with the growing number of rabbits and hares dwelling throughout Middle-earth, your assignment is simple: to ruin the plot bunnies advances over the Shire, Bree, Rivendell, Lothlórien, Rohan, Gondor and Mordor. Retrieve these plot bunnies and I shall give you your next assignment. Only one last piece of advice: don’t ruin the plot for our heroes. We don’t need any more rabbit blood on our hands,” Mimsie said.

“Or hares,” said a Holland Lop rabbit named Trixie.

“Yes Trixie, I know,’ Mimsie said. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“Blade, you’re not seriously going to Middle-earth. That land is hostile environment for a rabbit,” Trixie said. “You might not survive.”

“I will, and I will return,” Blade said.

“Oh, we’re all going to Middle-earth,” Mimsie said. She turned to Trixie, “Your sister is bidding the Fellowship farewell now.”

“Isn’t that place infested with lop-eared rabbits and hares?” one young bunny pointed out.

“Yes, it is,” Mimsie said. She told Blade and Trixie, “We’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, I appreciate it,” Blade said, heading towards the Burrow’s entrance. He glanced over at Trixie, who wrapped her arms around him.

“What do you think will happen to us?” Trixie asked.

“Well, from Middle-earth’s standards, anything can happen,” Blade said. “And it will happen. I guarantee it.”

_End of Transmission. . ._


	2. A Council of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the One Ring is to be determined by… bunnies? Well, it turns out it is, unless Blade and his friend rabbits can do something about it. It’s one bunny ride through Middle-earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this story came from the Warner Brothers movie “Looney Tunes: Back in Action”.

Blade zoomed through the portal, nearly tripping into the flowing lake. He jumped back, well aware he was somewhere new. He breathed in the air. It was fresh and well-kept. If only… no. He nearly fell into the water again.

“Trixie!” Blade cringed.

“I’m sorry Blade,” Trixie laughed merrily.

“No you’re not,” Blade said. He turned to Mimsie. “What have you uncovered?”

“We need to find a transmitter. Each world has them and we need them in order to defeat the plot bunnies here in Rivendell,” Mimsie said.

“Just that,” Blade said.

“Well, as you can see, everything’s… changed,” Mimsie said. “The elves. They’re turning rabbit.”

Blade looked on. Indeed, it was true. The elves here were turning into a variety of animals, stopping at rabbits. What really drew his attention was the fact that a majority of the elven rabbits were Holland Lops, exactly like Mimsie said.

“Come on. We need to move fast,” Mimsie said, climbing up the road. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Blade said, following after the two female rabbits, “but what about my sister?”

“She’s over there.” Mimsie said, pointing to the bridge. Indeed, Blade was surprised to find the Fellowship there. They weren’t rabbits. Wait a minute… “Come on. We’re needed over here. Your sister can wait, Blade.”

“I hope you’re right, but…” Blade looked on at his rabbit sister. She looked happy. “All right. I’ll join you. But when we get out of here, I want a reward.”

“And you’ll get a reward,” Trixie said.

“What does that mean?” Blade said, chasing after the group.

…

_Meanwhile…_

Furry had an itch that wouldn’t cease. He needed to get rid of it. Just a few seconds more and… ah! There. He had it. He was itch free again and that was a relief.

“Ahem!” It was Lord Biscuit, the great Holland Lop himself.

“I’m sorry Lord Biscuit,” Furry said, taking his seat next to the other dwarf rabbits.

“Now, we are here to discuss the One Ring,” Lord Biscuit said, pointing out the ring wrapped around Furry’s neck. “He is important to the task.”

“Are we talking about Furry here or the One Ring?” Fuzzball asked. He was quite the charmer for a Newfoundland rabbit. Furry had no doubt of that.

“The Ring must be destroyed,” Turnip the ever valiant brown Holland Lop said.

“And what do you know of it?” Tempers, formerly Whiskers the orange cat, but now the Dutch rabbit, said. “We need that Ring to protect all lands. Why not let Gondor use it?”

“Because we can’t,” Lord Biscuit said.

“Who says,” Tempers asked.

“I do,” Lord Biscuit said.

…

_Meanwhile…_

“I know it’s in here somewhere.” Mimsie said, digging through stuff.

“What are you doing?” Blade asked her. “Why do we need a transmitter for?”

“Before this story shifts completely,” Trixie said. “Well, we need that transmitter to…”

“It’s here! It’s on the wall,” Mimsie said, revealing a button against the wall. “It’s rabbit size.”

“I don’t understand,” Blade said.

“Do you want Middle-earth to be infested with plot bunnies?” Mimsie asked him.

“Isn’t there a better way to do this,” Blade asked.

“Blade, come on. We don’t want to be stuck here when everyone wakes up,” Trixie said.

“All right,” Blade sighed. He didn’t have a choice. He hopped back to make a running start. He would get this yet… he would… SMACK! He was thrown backwards towards the edge of the balcony. He was okay. And the plot bunnies were fleeing. Wow. There were so many.

“Come on. Let’s see how the Council’s doing,” Mimsie said, taking off.

Blade followed, only to vanish through a portal. Just in the middle of the Council of Elrond. He was transfixed with the transformations. Even Furry was growing and expanding, with clothes included, back into Frodo Baggins, who brushed himself off. The hobbit was too excitable at the moment, but then Aragorn, no longer Turnip, stared in confusion.

“What happened?” Aragorn asked, groggily.

“I was about to ask the same question…” Frodo stopped. He checked his pockets, but there was no ring. He looked and looked… oh. It was back on the stone pedestal. “That was close.”

“You’re telling me,” said Legolas the elven prince, no longer the rabbit Fuzzball.

“Where did… when…” Boromir, no longer Tempers, asked.

The answer was already present. There were a variety of colorful bunnies fleeing the scene through portals. Blade shook his head. It was clear that…

“You, rabbit,” Lord Elrond, no longer Lord Biscuit but an elven lord again, asked, “why have you come here?”

“You mean he can talk?” Frodo asked, concerned.

“Yes,” Blade said. “I am Blade. I, and my friends, came here in search of the transmitters. They’re said to repel plot bunnies. It should keep Middle-earth safe for a while.”

“And for that, you have our thanks,” Legolas said.

“Wait. What are plot bunnies?” Frodo asked, confused.

“They’re monstrosities,” Legolas said.

“Ha ha!” Mimsie replied, “I can already see why the plot bunnies come after you the most.”

“Nonetheless, I commend you for your efforts,” Elrond said, passing to each rabbit a small seashell necklace. “May you find us again in another situation. And I do hope that does not come sooner.”

“Thank you,” Mimsie said. She turned to Blade and Trixie. “We should go.” Flipping the switch on her remote, she watched as a portal was open. “We’ll meet again someday.” She turned to Blade and Trixie. “Come on.”

“Bye,” Blade said, chasing after Trixie through the portal.

The council fell silent for a moment. The silence was broken, thanks to Elrond.

“Come now. Let us resume our meeting,” Elrond said, sitting back down in his chair. It was time to resume the Council of Elrond, the fateful meeting to determine where the Ring would go to next.

_Restoration Progress. . . Council of Elrond Restored. . ._


	3. Bunny Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A galaxy far, far away has gone bunny. And with the search for the transmitter begun, Blade can only guess what time period he and his friends landed in.

**Bunny Wars**

A bright shaft of light moved its way down to the island. The Wookie Island was meant to be a refuge for all bunnies. There was peace and there was war with lightsabers, as well as blasters. These bunnies meant business, other than they were all silver rabbits and hares. Yes, there was so much to be had in this place.

Now, the plot bunnies would see who they were up against, after losing the Council of Elrond… ah! There were the new arrivals… of rabbits and hares.

“Who are you?” one plot bunny demanded. “Speak!”

“Oh boy,” Trixie said, standing up.

“What the…” Mimsie gazed at the sign. “Wookie Island! Now you’re joking.”

“Silence!” The lead plot bunny demanded. “Come with me. We want you to speak with our chief associate.”

“That’s not good,” Mimsie said, following the plot bunnies. She faced Trixie. “Trixie, where’s Blade?”

“Um…” Trixie looked around. She didn’t see him. Where did he go? She hoped he wasn’t a prisoner too.

“Move it!” The guardian plot bunny declared.

“I hope Blade’s doing better than us,” Trixie said.

…

Blade crash landed on a log. Ouch! Right where he didn’t need to hit. Ouch. His leg. His poor, poor leg.

“You have nothing on me, Master!” one black Silver rabbit declared. “I will stop you.”

“Anibunny, I really need to talk,” a silver silvery bunny declared, his blue lightsaber crashing into Anibunny’s blue lightsaber.

“The Force is mine!” Anibunny cried wickedly.

“Anibunny, as your friend, I really…”

“Look over there!” Anibunny bounded over to Blade. “Are you alright? Don’t worry, Obi-woz will help you out too.”

“Anibunny,” Blade said to himself. There was something familiar about those names. He got it! “Wait. This must be the Bunny Wars.”

“How did you know that?” Anibunny asked. “I’m the best bunny in town.”

“Easy Anibunny.” Obi-woz said. “We’ll see to it this hare is taken safe and sound.”

“Wait…” Blade saw it, standing on the bottom of the spire. “It’s the transmitter.”

“I think it’s time you met our associates,” Obi-woz said. Blade looked up. There were so many plot bunnies.

“Wait. No, you’re making a mistake here. You see my friends – where are they?” Blade looked around. Mimsie and Trixie weren’t in sight…

DONG!

Colors streamed across Blade’s vision. There were too many to count… he was tired… and he woke up with a terrible headache. No. He was trapped inside a cell. How did this happen?

“Join the club, Blade,” Mimsie said in the adjoining cell. “We’re not getting out of here. All I wanted to do was free the worlds from plot bunnies. That’s what I had hoped would come of this. All those canon characters, by now, have turned bunny. Even Middle-earth, I bet, is back to being rabbit country.”

Blade looked at the grass. His namesake. He remembered very clearly about the plot bunnies. They were allies once with the characters. They formed alliances. They helped build new stories. They were everything that was meant to be. How did the plot bunnies go against everything and turn everyone rabbit? How then… no. He fell through a hatch… and was with the canon characters in their original forms. How…

“Shhh!” Frodo shushed him.

“Why did… how…” Blade was at a loss for words. “Where are we? How did you get here?”

“You saved Middle-earth from… well, the rabbits and hares,” Frodo said.

“But you were a rabbit. You were a dwarf rabbit,” Blade was beside himself. “How… after what we did to save you?”

“This is a war,” Anakin Skywalker, the brown-haired Jedi Knight, said, “a war against the rabbits.”

“The plot bunnies?” Blade asked, confused.

“No,” Frodo and Samwise Gamgee said at the same time.

“The plot bunnies are trying to help us,” Sam said. “If you want to know who the mastermind is, it’s one of your own. I didn’t imagine there being evil… bunnies.”

“It is hilarious, isn’t it?” Frodo asked, chuckling. He turned to Blade. “Now listen, don’t press that transmitter. If you do, it’ll make things worse.”

“But Mimsie. She said those transmitters would work,” Blade spoke up. “You don’t mean to tell me she’s an evil rabbit.”

“We’ll find a way in,” Anakin said. “I’ve got a plan.” He turned to Blade. “Do what you can to form a distraction. I think it’s time an alliance is made.”

“No. Wait, you’re not…” it was too late. Just as Blade spoke, he was back inside the cell, presented before a group of bunnies and Mimsie. “You.” He pushed and pulled on the bars, but they wouldn’t budge.

“Oh Blade, do you really think I’d hurt you,” Mimsie said.

“The heroes were right. What do you want the transmitters for?” Blade asked, beside himself.

“Oh, to stop you from your task,” Mimsie said, turning away.

“Wait. Stop! What’s your story?” Blade asked, preparing for the worst.


	4. Mimsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word is out. Mimsie is the rogue rabbit who nearly caused chaos in the realms. But what is her story? And how does it tie in with her vengeance against the fandoms?

**Mimsie**

“My story…” Mimsie gave it some thought. “I could tell you, but I prefer to explain it better through poetry. And it’ll be a long, long ballad.”

“Here we go,” Blade said, slouching in his cage.

“Lights!” Mimsie cried. Spotlights appeared on her. And so she began her poem, aloud for all ears.

“My life began not long ago,   
under this blissful sunlight.   
The night was cold,   
I was alone,   
With so few who truly cared for me.

“My life took an upturn after the flood.   
So sad that I was alone.   
I still have no clue where my family went,   
but then, who knew.

“So took my life a different direction,   
I was found by the plot bunnies,   
As they call themselves.

“I learned a great deal of things,   
Overtime, all cares ceased.   
I learned the true extent   
that is of a plot bunny.”

Blade jumped at the plot bunnies chorus. And yet, Mimsie continued to speak,

“I learned about the realms of old,   
Middle-earth, Narnia, Hogwarts, and the Galaxy far, far away.   
They brought me here,   
and now sadly I must finish the job.

“Complete the transmissions,   
send the plot bunnies here,   
where I will be   
the Ruler of them All.”

“The end,” Mimsie said, cheerfully.

Blade glimpsed around. The plot bunnies were cheering on Mimsie. But didn’t they know who she was? What she was capable of?

“Wait. You can’t possibly rule all the realms,” Blade said.

“Oh, I won’t have to,” Mimsie said. Blade looked past her shoulder. There was Frodo and Anakin, climbing out of the hatch. Right. Keep Mimsie distracted. “You see, when my plan is unleashed, the plot bunnies will cheer me on. I will be the greatest plot bunny that’s ever lived. Whahahahahahah!” She cackled for the past minute, until… “What?”

“The prisoners are escaping,” one plot bunny declared.

“Who?” Mimsie turned in time to see Frodo with the main transmitter. “No! No, you don’t, Baggins! That transmission will make me rich! I’ll be unstoppable.”

“Well, I don’t see why we shouldn’t use this to our advantage,” Anakin said, messing with the controls. “There.” He passed the transmitter back to Frodo. “Now it should reverse the spell, send us back home.”

“You can’t. I own…” Mimsie was cut off by Frodo.

“Not this time,” Frodo said, pressing the button.

BANG! CLANK! BOOM!

A sea of darkness engulfed Blade. He was flying, soaring through the air… back in the Burrow. He was home at last. Where was Mimsie?

“Mimsie won’t hurt anyone anymore,” Trixie told Blade. “Come and sit down.”

“What’s happening?” Blade asked her.

“The worlds are reverting back to normal. The plot bunnies have declared the option of making peace with the heroes, as long as they get a piece of the story where their ideas are appropriate,” Trixie said.

“What about us?” Blade asked her.

“Don’t worry.” Trixie paused. “How can I put this? I love you, Blade. You got us back here, with help from the heroes, Frodo and Anakin and Sam. Thank you, Blade. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Blade said, leaning in to kiss her. “Now let’s go realm hopping.”

“You mean it,” Trixie said, perking up.

“Why not?” Blade said. He turned on the remote. “I say it’s time we realm hop one last time then.”

“Where are we going?” Trixie asked him.

“The Shire,” Blade said, taking her hand. He pressed the button. In seconds, a shaft of light appeared. He looked back one last time. The plot bunnies were there. What did they want now?

“Go, but you must find a new home. This will be the last time you will use that device, Blade,” the lead plot bunny said.

“I understand,” Blade said. Silently, he jumped through the portal. All that remained was the device.

The lead plot bunny took it, telling the other plot bunnies, “Come. It’s time we dismantle this remote. We don’t want it in the wrong hands again.”

“Yes.” The plot bunnies said.

The lead plot bunny looked on. “Frodo, they’re coming your way.”


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo Baggins is back home and no longer a rabbit. But is their truly an alliance between the plot bunnies and our heroes? The conclusion one-shot is here.

**Conclusion**

This was it. This was the moment when the portals for the plot bunnies would be closed. Frodo didn’t want to miss this moment, but then who would after being turned into a rabbit. And he wasn’t alone, for Anakin was there, too.

“Mr. Frodo,” Sam asked.

“What? I’m fine,” Frodo said.

“Well, after the plot bunnies leave, what will we do?” Sam asked, confused.

“We live. We strive to do our best,” Frodo said. “Not all things have changed.”

“Yes, we’re here!” Blade cried behind him.

“Blade. You’re here,” Frodo said. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Trixie said, looking around. “This seems to be our last stop.”

“Blade! Trixie! Come here!” The leader of the plot bunnies said.

“Go with them. It’s okay,” Frodo told the two rabbits.

“Right. Yes,” Blade said, following Trixie. He asked the lead plot bunny, “What?”

“You ought to be commended for your efforts.” The lead plot bunny said, “And for that, we’re giving you a spot in our ranks. Top plot bunnies and should you need our help, we will guide you.”

“No. I think it’s too much,” Blade said.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” the lead plot bunny said.

“No, I mean. I was expecting, you know, a life with Trixie. A family, a home, a life,” Blade said. “Something of great value. I’m sorry, but you can’t force me into this.”

“Well, I’ll take the job,” Trixie said.

“What?” Blade and Frodo asked.

“Well, well…” Blade was beside himself. Should he follow Trixie into more danger? Didn’t they already deal with an evil plot bunny? Wait a second… “then I will, too.”

“You don’t have to,” Trixie said.

“No! This is my decision!” Blade told the hobbits. He approached Trixie, admitting, “Look, I don’t have to do this. But I want to. If this is our life, then we’ll make it count. Make it worth something. Right?”

“All right. Come with me,” Trixie said.

“Great.” Blade said. He turned to Frodo and Sam, “I’ll see you in the next story. I’ll have my thoughts written on every page.”

“Now whose mischievous,” Frodo said.

Blade chuckled. In haste, he dived through the portal after Trixie. Now alone with the plot bunnies and the hobbits, as well as Anakin, the lead plot bunny turned his attention to Frodo and Sam.

“As they said, we’ll see you in the next story,” the lead plot bunny said. He added last, as the plot bunnies moved through the portal, “Call this a new beginning, the blank page about to have words flowing…”

“Go on now,” Sam said.

“See you later,” the lead plot bunny darted through the portal. The hobbits and the Jedi Knight were alone.

“Now what to do?” Sam asked Frodo.

“We keep going. That’s what we’re meant to do,” Frodo said.

“Then here we part ways,” Anakin said. “I’m sorry, but I must return to my own timeline. We’ll see each other again someday.”

Frodo nodded. “Good luck.”

“You too,” Anakin said. In seconds, he disappeared through a portal.

Now, in this moment, Frodo and Sam were alone and free to do whatever they wanted. Sam right away searched for Rosie Cotton. As for Frodo, he returned inside Bag End, right in the study where the Red Book lay. Just as he opened it, he yelped when Blade’s face appeared on the page.

“What are you waiting for?” Blade asked. “Get writing!” He vanished into the book.

“What the… what was that?” Frodo asked, beside himself. He could do this. He could write, but the plot bunnies… oh, they wouldn’t learn. Would they?

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
